This specification relates to interactive environments that connect network-enabled communication devices. Various types of devices, e.g., desktop computers and mobile phones, can communicate with one another using various data communication networks, e.g., the Internet.
A user study may be conducted by a variety of disciplines and generally involves observing users interacting with various things, e.g., products. Such studies are typically performed in a controlled environment, e.g., a laboratory.
Surveying generally refers to sampling by asking questions of individuals in a population for the purpose of computing statistics about trends or inclinations of the population.